THE RATING GAME TOURNAMENT
by pheonix92
Summary: ichigo and Rias are dating and the freinds of Rias have moved into ichigos house and a tournament has arisen to see of ichigo should stay with rias, challenged by riser for her hand in marrige ichigo accepts but what happens when the one thing standing in his way is himself what will Ichigo do in his time of peril conqouer or fall, what will Rias do marry ichigo or riser, rated M
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys I'm back, SO I have just decided to retry my effort at the second story for my bleach high school dxd fan fiction, I know I royally screwed the first attempt right up the wazoo and I feel pretty silly that it took me 8 chapters to realize just how bad it was so to all the people out there that read my first one and loved and then read that well flop I am SO SO SO SORRY, I hope to make this one better so please R&R my chapters with your thought and if there is anything at all even the minute-est of details please don not hestitate to message and I'll find away to fix my chapters so without further shit dribbling and yada yada yada here is my first chapter enjoy

Chapter one: Declaration of a game,

A few days after Ichigo Rias and Akeno went to speak to Rias' brother and father in the underworld, a messenger came by the house to speak to the group and officially announce the games time location and rules so that all the non devil participants could fresh up on the way the game would work.

"ahem, ATTENTION ALL YOU LOWLY HUMANS THIS IS A MESSAGE FROM THE GREAT SIRZECHS GREMORY, ALL OF YOU TRASHY HUMANS WHO WISH TO PARTICIPATE IN THE RATING TOURNAMENT BETWEEN THE GREAT RISER PHEONIX AND THE LOWLY ICHIGO PLEASE PREPARE YOURSELF FOR BATTLE IN 4 WEEKS DURATION ON THE DAY OF THE FOURTH WEEKS END YOU SHALL BATTLE, TILL THEN TRAIN." The messenger said as he disappeared in a blue circle,

As Ichigo and the rest of his friends stood there dumb struck and rather ticked off at the way the man spoke about them Ichigo with a tweak in his eye said

"That...scumbag...son...of a...oh how I'm gunna...oooh, you're so dead riser you and your whorish harem are so freaking dead"

Just as Ichigo was about to about to flip out to and let loose a swing of curse words Rias stepped in and said

"ok now easy Ichigo he was obviously paid off by riser in some form or another to do that but my question is why in the hell did he say 4 weeks not 4 months, puzzling, look how about you go find Issei and have a training session you may feel better after that"

Ichigo in huff kissed her on the check and left, to find Issei, meanwhile Rias called Akeno to the dining area

"My president so nice to see you two 'interacting' so early in the morning" Akeno teased as she smiled like a silly school girl

"Akeno we just had a rather rude messenger from riser phoenix and he in between his insults basically said nothing about the rules time or location other than one thing, that the games have been moved up to four weeks from now"

"what four weeks, you sure about that, did your brother or father say anything about that, maybe riser paid this fool off to also say four weeks to throw us off" Akeno said trying not to put to much acknowledgement on the situation

"either way we need to go see my brother he needs to shed some light on this matter"

Both the girls stepped into a transporter circle and moments later appeared in the throne of the palace of Sirzechs gremory,

"Hello brother"

"hello Rias, may I ask why you are here"

"sure, I am here to ask why the hell you moved the rating tournament from four months from now to four weeks and why in the hell did risers pain In the ass messenger come and insult Ichigo and then leave without even explaining any of the details, all he did was act like a complete fuck and I had to struggle to keep him from barging in here and ripping the head off every fucking asshole in sight, you explain right now or so help you I'll kick your ass boy"

for the first time in Sirzechs life he was genuinely scared of his little sister, as he sat there wondering what to do he snapped to and said

"Hold on a messenger from riser appeared in your home today, that can't be right the only messenger supposed to go out should be mine, tell me did he say anything at all that about times location or rules"

"Only that four weeks from now the games will start up"

"well then at least he didn't totally screw us over then, look either way the damage is done, you see any messenger sent out by one of the seven pillars is a formal change in the plans, meaning the games are now four weeks hence forth, but seeing as he wants play like this and try to cheat ill send out a new messenger with some altered rules to the ones I wanted to set down, please go home and wait for my messenger to come, we were both allowed one messenger by father I guess I will use my messenger to relay a change in rules, see you later sis"

Before rias could ask what her brother meant by all that she was taken by the shoulder by grafia and they both disappeared into a transporter circle and appeared in Ichigo's house moments later,

"Rias I think you should relax for now, I want you and Ichigo and all your friends to continue going to school and training till the games commence, leave the worries to me and your brother, also till the games start you are not set foot in the underworld at all lest you be disqualified, as of now your relationship with this young man has set your residency in the real world at this location to set foot in the underworld is a violation of the current rules of the tournament of invading the competitions home space so, please remain here Rias, goodbye"

And just like with her brother Grafia was gone before she could get a word in edge wise, as she sat on the couch in the living room rias looked out the window and sore Ichigo and Issei sitting on the grass smiling,

"Well at least their getting along" she said with a smile

OUTSIDE

"yo Ichigo tell me how did Rias end up falling in love with you after just one day, I'm curious how does a girl end up with a dude after one day that's now where near enough time to get to know a guys enough to even like the dude as a friends let alone as some you like enough to ask them out on date so tell me how did you do it how did you win her over in one day"

"I didn't do a thing really, well other than the night before rias, koneko and kiba all ended up face to face with and adjuchas hollow, and when I stepped in there was a devil there that was classed as rogue I think she called it, well this devil somehow managed to kill the hollow and feed on it before It disappeared, so the devil changed into something well weird, it went after rias and the others I had to go hollow to kill it, first time in ages to I might add, it wasn't until I killed it I noticed rias and the others there watching me mask and all, when I turned they surrounded me, I ended up incapacitating them, next day at school we remembered each other power signature and at first sight fell for each other, a corny story at the centre really but the truth is truth really"

Issei looked at Ichigo dumbfounded and thought "you sly prick you went out and scoped her out didn't you, then when you handed her, her ass you jumped and made good of the situation like a true perv, I taught you well" Issei said in a cocky laugh

Ichigo's vain in his temple pulsed and he extended his arm and launched Issei across the yard,

"You sick son a bitch Issei I'm going to kill you" Ichigo screamed as he felt a pulse run through his body, and he collapsed on the grass unconscious,

Inside the house rias had heard Ichigo yell at Issei but not seen him collapse, "haa was good while they lasted, huh what's that's sound"

"YO ICHIGO" Issei screamed as he ran over to his friend, as he bent down to pick him up a black wave of reistu flooded ichigo's entire body and a ichigo's Gilgamesh armour appeared on his arms and legs but it kept growing it covered his chest and abdomen it grew around his head like a helmet then suddenly two white horns grew from his head and the armour engulfed them too in a scale like coating, two red eyes glowed from the sockets in the helmet and the blades on his back flared in red and black flames,

"yo dude you ok in there say something man, YO YOU HERE ME" Issei said aloud just as went to tap on the mask Rias screamed

"ISSEI NOOO, DON'T TOUCH HIM, HE'LL KILL YOU" she said as a red circle appeared beneath him just a blade swept past Issei and a small cut appeared on his neck as he appeared next to Rias.

"ISSEI what in the seven hells did you do, why is like this after 3 years he hasn't once entered that form he said and now of all times you did something to tick him off didn't you"

Issei looked at her then pointed as a fully armoured in red and blue neon veined armoured Ichigo hurtled toward them Rias quickly teleported them to the underworld where a cut appeared on her arm and blood flooded down her arm as Issei called for help.

"Issei what did you do to him" she asked more forcefully

"Look president I did nothing we had joke about how he met you and he socked me like always, it was just our usual joke, then he suddenly grabbed his chest and passed out cold then all of a sudden a black wave engulfed him and then well you saw the rest tell me what the fuck is he"

Rias sighed and only said "you know how a few years back there was that massive invasion of the lower quarters of hell just after the vali incident well, that invader that we had so much trouble with was him, it was our Ichigo, and now he is back but this time in the real world, the human world and he much, much stronger"

MEANWHILE IN THE HUMAN WORLD

Ichigo was on rampage around town he was blowing up buildings sacking highways and melting fields the city was on fire and the entire soul society 13 guardian squads were there entrapping him in a kido barrier witch only lasted about 5 seconds before he cockily put one finger on it and it exploded.

Just as he was about to move a purple barrier was erected and one of ichigo's horns fell to the floor of the purple barrier and he turned human again but this time he was different, his skin was pale and he had a hole in his chest, he had red and blue tattoos all over his body running in lines mirroring veins also his Gilgamesh armour was no longer gauntlets and leggings but a full body suit of pitch black armour representing that of heavy plate mail, his blades had changed as well,

His great sword was no longer a strait edged blade but a heavily toothed blade with an eye in the hilt, the short blade had grown in length and replacing itself on his back the blade had growth in length and girth and become that of a cleaver but instead of pitch black the blade was covered in red lines leaking lava and on fire, a small spike extended from the hilt downwards like a spur, it was dripping a green ooze like poison,

As the barrier dissipated 3 forms floated in the air one the size of a tank with a black and purple right arm and one pure white on his face he had a swirling mask covering each side in the same colours, the man to his right was a man dressed in a full white suit with blue stripes up one side and a bow just as tall as him with two eyes at the top and bottom of the limbs, the female who was slowly letting the barrier down had long flowing orange air an two hair pins resembling flowers, the tall man picked up Ichigo and the girl let her power return to the clips, while the smaller man let his bow disappear in to thin air,

"well-well-well kurosaki you finally unlocked all your power, to bad this happened when you did it you foolish prick, well guys lets go I assume his new house around here somewhere"

Ok guys that's the first chapter I hope you all enjoyed reading it so please R&R my chapter I wish know what I can do to make the following chapters good, so speak up and tell what you got, till next phoenix out

choa


	2. Chapter 2 The Gangs All Here

Hello and welcome back to my second chapter of the rating game tournament I hope all enjoyed the first chapter so here is my second chapter guys enjoy.

Chapter 2: the gangs all here

Hovering in the shy was three figures a man with two different coloured arms and a mask swirling on his face, a man a little bit shorter dressed in full white with a blue stripe up one side of his suit, and a medium height women with long orange hair and two hair pins,

"So guys were is his house at the directions got never said anything about where he actually lives" said the girl with orange hair

"Maybe we should ask her, she looks like she would know" said the tallest man with a thumb over his shoulder

"Well she has been there the whole time" said the man in white

The women behind them was none other Akeno of rias' peerage, she had followed Ichigo to keep tabs on him so the group could figure out how to stop him lucky for her she came across these three now her new problem was if they were friendly or hostile

"Hello there nice to meet you I'm Akeno one ichigo's friends, how do you do, if you would be so kind I would like you to hand him to please miss Rias needs to take him home she's been so worried about her dear Ichigo" she said with her classics smile

All of the three looked at her and then the man in white said "You're his friend are you and just what kind of friend are you to him"

"Yes I am me Miss Rias and the others all live together here in the city while attending kuoh academy, and that foolish one is our host although he just went rampant and well you can see what he did, he is still our host and Miss Rias' betrothed," she said again with a smile

At this point in time the orange haired girl had her jaw hitting her knee's and yelled "HER BETROTHED WHEN IN THE HELL DID HE GET A GIRLFREIND LET ALONE A FIANCEE"

At this point in time the rest of the soul society forces had caught up with them and were in sight of the group, just as the lead few soul reapers came into view Akeno looked to them and sighed

"oh not these tools again, every time something goes down here they want in on the action for glory kicks just to get their rocks of, aarrgh, look you three I don't know if have business with them but I need to take him and go ok"

Just akeno stepped forward a blue arrow flew past her face and disappeared "yeah sorry love not going to happen" said the man in white

"look I haven't time for this, either hand to me or come along either way if you stay here after this mess it means they are going to carve us all up, look at the city, these tools want the city under their control and they want us back in the underworld to look after the residents so either stay here deal with them or come along but either way he comes with me" she said a lightning bolt struck the first reaper down and he fell unconscious.

"look I was giving and order to find and help Ichigo by my master same as you two I am going with her, she wants to help him same as me I trust her" said the tallest man

The other only nodded in agreement at the man holding Ichigo and followed him, as the five disappeared and reappeared in the house Ichigo lived in leaving a group of stunned soul reapers and two very angry lieutenants along with 4 seriously pissed of captains.

At the house Ichigo was placed down on the couch by this time his skin had returned to normal colour but the hole in his chest had remained, his hair had a black streak down one side of it and his zanpakutou's had also been covered in a blue and red cloth much like the white one that used to cover them, while on the couch Ichigo was well aware of the presence of the people around him he was conscious of the people and able to hear them but for some reason he could not wake up or exit from his frozen state.

As the group sat down Akeno smiled and sighed in relief as the group all relaxed,

"well thank you for actually coming with me, I was afraid I would have to take him from you, after all miss rias would unleash the full force of hell to get him back from you if he went missing, but lucky for all of us this day went ok, so as you know I am Akeno, just Akeno, I am the second in command of Miss rias gremory the heir to Lucifer, I am her most powerful ally, and you three are"

The three on the couch struggled to comprehend the statement just made but all decided to take the one step at a time approach,

After a few moments each one spoke

"Well I am Isshida uryu the Quincy, ichigo's friend" said the man in white

"I am sado yasutora Chad for short, Ichigo's best friend" said the tall man

"I am orihime, formally ichigo's crush and his best friend also, oh and be warned if any of you hurt him ill suck soul out and kill you ok" she said a very palpable aura of malice surrounded her

As a sweat bead ran down Akeno's face she said "so you three are the friends we heard so much about while living here, we heard so much about you guys invading some place seirietie, I believe It was full of um, soul reapers right, and then some dessert place then a few wars, so you guys must have fought a lot together right"

The trio on the couch nest to Ichigo all smiled weakly and nodded then Akeno asked

"may ask why you three have come here, I understand you said it was to help him but with what, and why"

Isshida spoke first

"well its simple really, we are here to enter into the rating game as ichigo's team, we heard from a fellow source that the original team Ichigo had in mind won't be able to participate and he also needs a minimum of six players, with us it makes 4, we also have some other people coming but they will arrive later on"

"oh well that is good, but my question still remains un answered fully, I asked why you were here and what you were here for, you answered my what, but not the why"

Isshida felt a rare feeling of confusion

"I thought I answered both, the what and why"

Orihime put her hand up and said "men don't get what she means fine I'll answer, we came here to help him that's the what we are here for, why we are here is because we each have a master who taught us the ways of the immortals, each person was giving a different master and training, we didn't gain immortality as per say but we learnt their tricks, each person was sent by their own master, we just happen to come across each other and decided to travel together, that is why we are here"

Akeno smiled and said "thank you for the answer but one last question can you tell me who these masters are I would love to hear all about them, just thinking about how three humans each had something that made three separate immortal people train them, oh how I want to hear the story, please tell me, come on I'll treat you" she said with a puppy dog look on her face that had a secret agenda to it

"No treat needed I'll tell" said Chad as his swirling mask dissipated along with his arms, as he sat there in a singlet and stretched he said

"well at the end of last year a man by the name of kisuke approached the three of us and said we needed to train for an upcoming battle he didn't say how he knew it was going to come about but he had a feeling it coming so he sent us away to separate area's to train I to Mexico isshida to south America and orihime to London mine is short story, I trained with my uncle who I thought died when I was born, but really he was just on a mission all this time, and as an immortal he doesn't die so he just forgot to come home after a long time and when he did I was there, end of story really, I trained got stronger developed my power"

Isshida spoke up next "well mine is little more lengthy but still short enough same thing really, I was sent to one of the last Quincy people in the world there I found an immortal women who had spent a thousand years perfecting a bow of unparalleled strength and accuracy, so when I got there my first task was to unfortunately for me lose my powers again but after while I figured out that losing them again was somewhat impossible in that environment, something there was preventing me from losing them, only when I actually succeeding in losing them did I awaken a power no Quincy had ever dreamed possible, she said only through loss of something necessary can the want of the thing you need give way to that which you see, basically it means the power I had was locking what I could have had all along, the rest of the time I just trained to better use what I have"

Last was orihime

"Well my story is one that neither of those two now nor anyone else other than myself and tatsuki also my master, when I was sent to London I had one objective find myself a bar and have drink, I couldn't for the life of me understand how this was to get me in touch with my master but I went out with tatsuki and we found a bar, we came into contact with two men, they asked us for a drink then after about two hours they asked us to go home with them, we declined because we knew what they wanted, that's when the shit hit the fan, they attacked us with strength I have never seen before it was like a ton of bricks holding each arm down, I heard tatsuki scream and I saw his hand stab her, his bare hand right through her, then my own felt the sting of the clawed hand each man had, when I looked over she was already unconscious, but as I looked back I heard two shots ring out and I was suddenly covered in sand, a women with short blonde hair and a bust that would rival even Akeno there, her figure was that of a god, I knew the women we were seeking was her but to late had she come we were dead or so I thought,

a young girl with black hair took Tatsuki and the blonde took me I heard only the words, of you wish to live all you need is ask, I replied, forget me save her then I blacked out, I awoke a week late fully healed no sign of pain what so ever, the funny thing was when I searched for scar o found nothing at all, the only power I knew of with that kind of healing ability is my own, after I found her tatsuki talking she said that she had been filled in on our relationship and that both myself and tatsuki were there to learn how to further our own ability, she also said that two girls dating was first for her to see, she was stunned beyond belief, she instantly agreed after tatsuki told her that, it was comical by miles, so for a while now I've been learning her healing powers and that's really it"

Orihime said with a smile but her thoughts in her head were running at a pace beyond her own imagination, "I hope I never have to tell them the truth of who I really am now, they would hate me forever if they really knew" as she kept up her smile a familiar spirit presence entered the room with one that was unfamiliar to all except Akeno

"president you back" Akeno said as she turned to see her in the arm of a man wearing a stripy hat and clogs

"Kisuke what the hell" said Chad isshida and orihime

"oh hell everyone nice to see you too, oh miss akeno I believe you friend here needs some help and a rather strange young man is unconscious outside would mind helping him inside it might a bit cold soon, don't him getting a cold now do we, he-he" he said giggling behind a fan

As Rias was taken by Akeno she said "mister thank you for the help back there it is much appreciated stay here as long as needed, and you three ichigo's friends you are also welcome to stay as long as needed, but for now stay there till I return this man has a very important something to stay about your friends condition, don't go anywhere" she said as akeno started to heal her and kiba and koneko mysteriously appeared and dragged Issei upstairs startling the rest of the house.

Kisuke sat down and only said one thing "I'm afraid what you think you know about Ichigo is all wrong, my friends say your goodbyes for the Ichigo you know is going to die"

OOOH damn Skippy big wrench in someone's works there aye, well I hope you liked that chapter a few twists in the standard bleach realm aye, ok next chapter I am going to bring in some hellsing ultimate characters but they won't actually be in it as characters just mentions and subby's , like 3rd person speech and shit, so till then you know what to do R&R share your thoughts and stuff till next time peeps PHEONIX OUT

CHOA


	3. Chapter 3 PERILOUS DREAMS

Chapter 3: perilous dreams

"WHAAAAT: he can't mean that can he i-i-I'm GONNA DIE, WHAAAT. GILGAMESH HE'S LYING RIGHT" Ichigo screamed inside head to the only zanpakutou that was around him,

The zanpakutou looked at him them gently raised her hand and slapped him across the check

"oh shut the fuck you moron, you think I would do anything to intentionally kill my master, please you fool, YOU...ARE...NOT...GOING...TO DIE, SO SHUT UP, now the reason you are here is simple, I need to let you in a little secret but before you hear my story I think you better hear kisuke's story first, ymach and zero have asked him to tell it already, so after you hear that you should understand where I will be coming from, oh and do try to keep your mind open its easier that way"

Before he could speak she was gone, at that moment he heard kisuke say to the group around him which had accumulated into not only his three best friends bu also rias and her covenant of devils, as the room of people settled kisuke began

(note this will be one long speech paragraph so when I make a line brake I will not use the speech comma's just carry over in the speech sentences,)

"well seeing as all the people are here and Ichigo there can hear us we shall begin with the reason why I am here, well that one is easy, I know what is going on inside him and the second is the reason why I said he may die or will die is because what is happening to him happened before and it killed the last master of the zanpakutou that is called demons forge or at this present moment GILGAMESH,

But first for all of you to understand what I am saying I need go back about 500 years ago, back in this time myself rantou and kurotsuchi all banded together to come up with a plan to save soul society, at this point in time we were at war, all of the seirietie was almost destroyed 90% of the forces we had were dead, and we needed a way to win,

We devised a plan to create a zanpakutou that could breed the strongest zanpakutou there ever were, the only thing we needed was a volunteer to go to hell and forge it, rantou kurotsuchi and I went with the man who reforged ichigo's bankai, our plan was to create a weapon that needed no master no kind of catalyst to be hosted by it was a self containing self reliant living breathing breeding zanpakutou, we got to the deepest depths of hell and we succeeded in the forging but when we got back the war was all but over,

All the forces we had left were the original 13 captains, our new weapon produced 13 new blades for them, 8 of the captains died by internal explosions and were obliterated, the five of the now squad zero survived and we won the war but at a terrible cost, after about a year of producing blades the demon gorge who in the original state took on that of giant demon with bone horns and flaming abdomen, but later on after growing a personality it turned into a women wearing only a breast cover and a loin cloth she vanished immediately after the transformation, we found out years later she was hosted by young shinigami by the name of Johan shiba (a fake name of course just for the story) this young man fathered four children, before demon forge killed him due the immense power that tore him apart, these children were kukakku shiba eldest, kein shiba second ganjo third and isshin shiba fourth, these young children were said to inherit the blade that killed their father but no one ever showed signs of harbouring the legendary forge zanpakutou, this blade with the ability reforge the owners zanpakutou at will without consequence or fault, was in no one's position and we were at a loss as to where it went to

It was over 500 years before the blade came to resurface and in the young man over there by the name of kurosaki Ichigo son of isshin shiba, he now harbours the demon forge under the name of GILGAMESH, what is happening to him is simple, Gilgamesh wishes to let him harbour all the abilities she as, but if his body is to weak he won't be able to survive and he will be obliterated, quit gruesomely at that"

End kisuke speech::::

All the people in the room gasped and inside ichigo's body he was freaking out screaming and panicking just a black scaled hand came from the black darkness and slapped him again

"you stupid fool master, I am bonded to your soul you and I are fused like twins who are connected by the dna that should have made one child but gave a miracle of two, I will not kill you Ichigo you are more than powerful enough to contain me but you will be in a comatose state for some time, the problem though is that this state shall last 10 years for your body to fully envelop my power and you too fully utilise it without consequence or harm to you or others,"

Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks and stared dumbfounded, he tried to believe the statement just made but couldn't conceal the shock and horror besetting his face,

"Your fucking kidding me right, 10 FRIGGEN YEARS I HAVE ONLY 4 WEEKS TO PREP FOR THE TOURNAMENT AND NOW IM STUCK IN A COMA FOR 10 YEARS BECUASE YOU SUDDENLY WANT TO LET ME USE YOU FULL POWER, GODDAMN YOU SHIT TIMING"

She only made a blank face and reached out once more slapping sense into brick thick master,

"listen will you, I didn't finish explaining seeing as you cut me off, the usual time limit would be 10 years but there is a way for you to speed this up, all you have to do is..."

"Is what spit it out already"

"well bluntly put, you need to surrender you body,"

Ichigo looked at her and after a long silence he sighed and asked

"Ok before I flip the nut when you say surrender you don't actually mean my flesh and bone body right you mean some metaphorical body thing right, not my actual real one,...right"

"no I mean your body, I can of course reconstruct to a perfect match of what it is now later on but the thing is at your current stance you lack what you had in your previous time that gave the power to overcome all enemies at this point in time you lack it, so either two things occur, you find out what it was that made your resolve so hard that you couldn't be beat, you never faltered at war you never overreacted to your mother being mentioned in any way and you most certainly never attempted to kill someone over a broken photo, you my boy have fallen, either you build yourself up or you sacrifice you body for your greater wellbeing and obviously survival"

Ichigo thought on the mentioned topic and asked

"tell me one thing Gilgamesh why is that it is so hard to cope with all that has happened now of all times, I never cared for any of it and most certainly never felt as I do lately about my memories or past, but lately it seems I feel so fragile, why is it that I feel this way"

"because Ichigo deep down you know abandoning your role as substitute soul reaper was your biggest mistake and you want to go back but you can't because you fear something, what is it you fear"

"what I fear is what I hold most dear"

"and what is that fear Ichigo"

"my mother, at the end of the war just after I struck down juha bach I saw an apparition of sorts, like a ghost coming from his body, but not his, there she stood like she was pulling his strings and invisible women dressed in a white one piece dress with a smile on her face she had long blonde hair, I didn't fear because of her power or havoc she could wreak, nor did fear her destructive capabilities, what I feared was the fact that I knew her, my very body felt the warmth of her hug the tender kiss she brought each time I met her the very smell she emanated I knew her love because she bore me into life, the very enemy I fought in the blood war was my very own mother."

For the first time in his life since his mother's death Ichigo broke down in tears, on the outside a steady stream of tears flowed from his body's eyes alerting all the people in the room as his reistu began to steadily climb,

As Gilgamesh consoled her young master she said

"finally you acknowledge what has broken you down Ichigo now we can finally begin with the reforging of your very existence, the reason we comatose you was not to kill you but to save you from your sefl, if you had have done this awake every single person around you would be obliterated right now, kisuke thinks this is connected to the last man who held me your grandfather Johan shiba, but in reality this is all because we need to start the reforging process so you can fully utilise us, if you had refused to realize you fear and broken heart and spirit it would have taken a decade to mend you Ichigo but like I said you're the only master for the trio of legendary zanpakutou, ywach zero and I will bestow on you our immense capabilities but like I said you must sacrifice you body to do it, before I said you had a choice but I lied it is required, you shall have new body in return but for now Ichigo I am sorry...you must die"

As Ichigo looked at his three zanpakutou he felt a searing pain run through his body a three blades entered his stomach and his entire body inside and out glowed bright white and shattered, as the Ichigo laying on couch glowed and shattered into spirit particles the room filled with screams as the exact thing kisuke described happened right before their eyes,

SOMEWHERE DARK AND COLD

"oh my aching fucking head, that bitch of a zanpakutou stabbed me, Jesus I thought it was bad when zero constantly tried to kill me but fuck me they actually went through with it, BASTARDS, wait where am I and why am alive, what is going on here"

As a laugh came from the other side of the darkness a voice followed behind

"it's not nice to insult a women you know master it hurts you know, I am sorry about that but we had to do it by surprise otherwise we would never have succeeded, now shall we begin the reforging"

"yeah-yeah fine-fine, you know I would have agreed right, but either way we are here now, witch is were exactly, and another thing does this reforging you know hurt"

A wicked white smile appeared in the blackness and a hollow laugh came back at Ichigo

"oh ho hoho immensely so my king you shall feel the pain of a thousand years of war and death upon your very existence every second we proceed, and it will take a long long time to reforge you body mind and soul into the very vessel that shall house our eternal power, ha-ha-ha"

Gilgamesh looked at her son and said

"yes well that's disturbing anyhow, unfortunately as he so disturbingly said so it will hurt a lot, as for where we are this is your new inner world for obvious reason there is nothing only what we look like, the world shall be remade and you with it hence the reason why you have form, you feel hear and see like your real but all you really are is a living conscience, till you make your self and world a new you will not take a solid form, also this will take a long time so, yhwach you shall go and inform the others of what is happening, also 14 days from this time Ichigo will be back and better than ever so till then he asks that all of them train and be ready to fight when he gets back I bet he will be itching for some sparring practice"

Zero stood there a moment and then asked

"what am I to do"

Gilgmesh spun round and in a ordering voice

"EASY SHUT UP DON'T MOVE AND BE A STATUE, IF THATS TO HARD BUGGER OFF WITH YOUR BROTHER WE HAVE WORK TO DO NOW SCRAM" she barked as the hollow finally showed some fear that Ichigo had never seen.

BACK IN ICHIGOS HOUSE

Orihime was sitting on the couc crying when suddenly she sprang up eyes red with malice and her teeth sharper than any normal humans should be she spun around to the darkest corner of the houses living room and as two being materialized two vice like hands gripped their throats and she said

"explain who you are and why you are here, I am in no mood for trespassers at this very fucking moment, SPEAK" she said as her eyes locked on both men.

Yhwach said to her

"well you must be the fledgling vampire our mother has been keeping tabs on, she said our master would be surprised to learn that one of his closest friends was a being of the night, wonderful to finally meet young nosferatu queen, miss orihime, I am Yhwach and this is zero we are ichigo's zangestu blades our mother Gilgamesh is currently seeing to his makeover if you will call it, if you kindly let us go we can explain the situation to you, please"

Orihime let them go but only after she asked them for their after a reluctant zero caved in orihime sat next Chad and isshida who were pale as ghosts at the mention of her true being as orihime had running through her head

"Fucking zanpakutou great now they all now my secret, they all must hate me now"

As Yhwach stood in front of all of them he said

"well seeing as we have been announced so uniquely let me be blunt, Ichigo as you have heard is the new master of our mother the legendary forge zanpakutou, she has undertaken the task of reforging Ichigo and his soul as well as his power, thus the reason why his body as you would have seen, exploded, the reason of the explosion is due to the fact we cannot reforge his entirety without forst having a clean slate all original and existing data and forms must be obliterated, so for the next 14 days you are all asked by Ichigo to train and triple you power output, when he comes home he asks that you all participate in a sparring with him all of you vs him, also mother says don't hold back lest he kill you, that is a warning because he will not be fully aware of is potential and may destroy by accident, chose now train and accept this for what it is or disagree and leave, I take my leave"

With that Yhwach vanished with a laughing zero in tow,

After a few minutes silence Issei spoke up and said

"So he gets a power boost and we get orders to train, cool I call dibs on the big guy, oh and what's a nosferatu"

As Issei bluntly asked orihime cringed and froze in a very human fear she had all but forgotten due to her vampiric nature, as all the room looked at her and smiled weakly as he dreaded the explanation to come.

Well that is number three guys I hope you enjoyed it, please read and review the chapter I wish to know how it's going to your liking and if there anything I may be able change or add for extra effect and enjoyment, so till my next chapter guys keep it real PHEONIX OUT

CHOW


	4. Chapter 4 THE DARK ANGEL

Hello and welcome to the fourth chapter of the rating game tournament, in this one we will have a small explanation of the story of orihime and how she got to be a vampire, as I wrote in one other chapter I said I shall have hellsing remark in this and relation to the Seras Victoria character, also in this we will be time skipping to the start of the games, so I hope I keep the story follow able, please R&R with your comments,

CHAPTER 4: THE DARK ANGEL

As orihime sat on the couch trying to figure out how to explain how to tell the people around her how she became what was known as a NOSFERATU she simply sighed and said

"well I guess I may as start with obvious and the start of the story, well yo all know tatsuki and I were attacked by a variant of the bounts or vampire race of people, when we were rescued by the blonde and current leader of the hellsing organization we were taken to their headquarters, what I didn't tell was that the current leader is a vampire by the name of Seras Victoria she was the fledgling of the man known as Vlad the Impaler, the legendary Dracula, the original Nosferatu and king of the vampires, Seras is the one who saved mine and Tatsuki's life, her protégé by the Namia (said as nem-e-a) was the one who carried us back to the mansion, when we got there Seras was left one decision after she sore the wounds that the two low level vampires had inflicted on us,

Seras decided to turn both tatsuki and I into her servants, her fledglings, and because of that we became what is known as the highest of the vampire blood lines the nosferatu, meaning no life king, we have all the power of the vampires speed strength agility endless life and undying nature but we also got the weaknesses, uncontrollable bloodlust and hunger for the human soul but we were spared from the third weakness, sunlight, we can live among the day people so we were happy about that outcome,

When we awoke a few weeks later we were told of what happened, w were told that vampires of that nature really do exist that all the fairy story's were real, sucked really but hay shit happens, we were also told that the two types of vampire are lower class or freaks as the hunters cal them and the nosferatu the hunter class or no life king, when a nosferatu hunts and kills there are two things that can happen,

The first is that if a Nosferatu feeds on your soul and drinks from your blood you can either become one of them if you of the opposite sex to the vampire and of virgin blood, only in the case of it being by oral sexual nature, or bluntly man and women having sex, if you are of non virgin blood you become what the hunters call ghoul or zombie, a hollow soulless husk of your former self and only act on the feelings and lust of the controlling vampire, your basically a flesh and bone robot,

Hears the tricky part, when a low class bite you your fucked, if a lower class feeds on you, you only going to become a ghoul, and what happened to me and tatsuki was that we were attacked by a low class, sucked in big time on that one, but the cool part is if someone like Seras finds you and feeds on you, you have an option become their servant and eventual successor as a no life king or die and have your soul eaten and become part of the nosferatu's body and power, imagine your someone and you have say three souls in you, then you eat someone and then that mans soul become part of you, you then have four souls in you and so on and so on till one day you become like the original Dracula with endless souls and uncountable persons in you,

After a few days of being in the hellsing Manor we learned that because Seras was the kind of vampire that didn't just kill and eat people she saved us and made us her servants, but she also gave us her blood in our first meal witch tool us a fairly long time to choke down, you somewhat grow accustomed to eating blood after six or seven helpings of it, especially when your life depends on it, anyway, we learned that Seras gave us the freedom of a fully developed Nosferatu and set us free to a point, she let us return here as long as we abide by two rules,

The first was that we act as the Japan based hunters and second we never kill a human or feed on the innocent we only kill the freaks and mark targets, the blood of the ones we kill are to be our food, apparently the blood of a vampire is richer and more filling but still I hate the fact that eating someone Is the only way for tatsuki and I to live but that's who we are now,

So any questions"

As the group sat there faces in shock and disbelief only Issei spoke up and said

"That...is...AWSOME, dude I cannot believe you got so lucky to be someone like that, oh one question though where is this tatsuki person you speak of like you two are involved or something'

Orihime blushed mad as a hatter then replied after a few seconds and gathering herself she said

"well first thing tatsuki is back in London training with master Seras and sister Namia to become a capable fighter with her powers I was let to come back because I have somewhat of a high tolerance to the thirst and unusual adaption to the drinking of blood but I am also a seasoned warrior in her eyes so I got to come home, tatsuki should be her the day of the games, she will watching from the sidelines. As for your other question tatsuki and I are in a relationship and yes we are together in a relationship just like Ichigo and rias, so any other questions, and not about our relationship,"

She said the last part eyes glowing red and scaring Issei to the point he nearly pissed himself, after a second of smiles and mumbles kisuke stood up and bowed and said

"miss orihime I am so sorry this happened to you I didn't think sending you there would do this to you can you forgive me" he said as shock filled Chad and isshida

"sure I can kisuke I actually wanted to thank you, but if you are sorry for it then let me ask you this, next time you think of some crazy scheme like this one how about you put that idea in a bottle then coat it in lube then take that nicely coated bottle in on hand and with the other you pull you dacks down and SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS, YOU EVER DO ANY THING LIKE THIS AGAIN THAT WILL HURT MY TATSUKI I WILL FIND YOU AND RIP YOUR FUCKING THROAT OUR AND EAT YOU TILL ALL THAT RAMINS IS YOU FUCKING HAT AND GLOGS YO ASSHOLE, we clear, goooood, now lets eat"

As she said the last part everyone took a step back and froze

"oh ho-hoho not you guys I packed enough food for a year, no I mean lets all sit down and have some food, I can eat normal food to, perks of being a high blooded Nosferatu, also I got mad cooking skills for some reason so lunch is my treat, except you kisuke you can go eat shit and die for all I care, everyone else lets chow down"

Kisuke felt a tear run down his face as everyone seemed to suddenly change face and cheer as they walked in the kitchen and the smell of cooking permeated the house, as kisuke sighed he smiled and walked out the house thinking to himself

"he-he-he well my work is done here, seems the plan paid off, get ichigo's friends out of his life and powered up so that when the coming war hits they may survive, well orihime will any way, but Chad and Isshida are another story, what they learnt in six months is a mystery,"

4 WEEKS LATER

"ICHIGO, ICHIGO, IIICCHHIGOOOOOO, WAKE UP" yelled Rias as she flipped Ichigo out of bed and e hit the floor with a thud

"jesus Christ women you trying to split head open or something ow god dam it you violent demon geese that hurt, anyway what you want it's like 4 IN THE MORNING, YOU WOKE AT 4 IN THE FREAKIN MORNING OH MAAN"

He whined as she pointed to the group of people outside his door and the glowing red circle under them, as he sighed he said

"oh man is it that day already I cannot believe it took a whole extra week to remake the inner world then another 2 days for Gilgamesh to finally get of her ass and reconstruct my body, I only got a few days to be home and I spent most of them unconscious then all I get is 1 night sleep last night and now I have to go kick some butt in some stupid game some egotistical devil cunt made up because he is so hung up some chick that he will never score with because he is such a douche, man I swear when I get my hands on him I will disintegrate his body then piss on his ashes"

He said as he left his body and his new form walked toward the red circle, Ichigo was dressed in tight fitting black scaled armour that had red and blue neon veins running through the outfit like cracks of lava, he had a hollow mask on that had four horns protruding out of the side of his head he had no blades on his back but two onyx black katana melded into his arms that shrunk back into his forearms as he enter the circle and the group of people in it, also in the centre of his chest was a hole covered in a white ring, as rias smiled the group was teleported to the underworld were a room filled computers was station, as the group of people stood there in the room a voice came from the somewhat dark corner of the room.

"well it seems your finally here then mister kurosaki shall we begin the banquette" said a man in a formal set of armour strapped in gold hemming, Ichigo yawned and said

"yeah sure I haven't had breakfast yet thanks to the fricking useless time some moron set, so let's chow down shall we, Sirzechs gremory" he said the last part cockily

Ok guys that is number four in the next one I will start he games of with a bang and maybe a few little surprises as well, so till the next chapter guys I hope you all enjoy the chapter, please Read and Review and share your thoughts on the story so far, if there is anything you want me to add or build on in the plot or story line please send me message, until then guys PHEONIX OUT

CHOW


	5. FFBP

Hellooooo my loyal readers and new to the story readers, OK before I get into the games and fights of the story I would like to share a little fanfiction brake page with you all, or as I like to call them FFBP'S simply so I can share some random shit with you all to enlighten your confusion if you have any so

First off: I did the time skip as it has been written for 3 reasons

1: I simply need more time to come up with the rest of the info for the data and plot of ichigo's remodelling

2: the surprises of his transformation is better left done inside the chapters of the battles he will face in the games

And 3: I did the time skip so that when I reach the end of the story it should all fit nicely into place when I finish it off,

SO if anyone has any confusion about what I did in the last chapter I hope this clears up some stuff for you, also to the wonderful people I see following and favouriting my story thank you so much, and to the few peeps who have reviewed thank also you have given me some useful hints on my story and some well appreciatied hints and tips that I shall use in my story, so like always my friendly peeps please R&R my story and make help make it an awsome one

THANKYOU ALL FOR READING REVIEWING AND FAVOURITEING AND FOLLOWING ME WHILE I TRY MY HAND AT THE WORLD OF FANFICTION,

PHEONIX OUT

CHOW


	6. Chapter 5 Twisted Trickster

Chapter: 5 the twisted trickster

As the entire group sat down at the large table in the dining room just outside of the dark computer screen filled room, a bright light filled ichigo's still weary eyes. Rias Ichigo were asked to sit at one end of the table next to Sirzechs while riser was at the other end, going in a clockwise motion around the table starting at Sirzechs it was rias and Ichigo along with rias' servants and ichigo's friends then riser and his 'in Issei's words' harem peerage, then grafia sitting next Sirzechs at his end of the table,

As the large table full of competitor's and friends alike sat to eat what would be breakfast Ichigo began to yawn and his eyes felt heavy, as rias elbowed him in ribs he looked at her and was met with a glare

"Wake up you sloth" she whispered in his ear

He replied somewhat annoyed

"I would be awake if some turd didn't book this stupid tournament to start at 4 in fucking morning"

All she could do was sigh and say

"oh for love of...YOU THERE WAITER GET US COFFEE PLEASE MAKE IT STRONG ENOUGH TO KILL AN ELEPHANT THIS MAN NEEDS A MORNING CALL" she said as the said servant jumped out of his skin and ran off to grab a coffee,

As the servant returned and Ichigo felt the immediate effects of the coffee from hell he smiled and thought

"now that is something I can be used to"

As he began t wake up Sirzechs said

"well now that the main competitors are here shall we began the pre-match talk"

As all the groans and mumbles of the still sleepy people rang in the hall Sirzechs laughed and said straight at Ichigo

"seems you have some powerful friends Ichigo I can practically taste the power emanating from them, but the thing is when we put forth this little game that my farther and I had agreed to from Riser here, we set down one rule for you, you had to find six people to fight in the games with including you, so you needed and extra five, pretty easy to do actually, so tell me please why is it you only have three extra to your team, are somewhat cocky in your nature, or are you just pissing on our good faith"

Ichigo skulled the last of the hot drink in his hand and said

"nope not cocky and most certainly not pissing on you, not a kinky kind of man sorry don't swing that anyhow, you see three things happened during the 4 weeks I was set to find some people, the first was that my inner three souls decided to run a little rampage with my powers and I sort of ended up In a coma for three weeks, which at the same time I sort of had a little personal drama to fix, the second was that my three friends came home so we sort of got caught up chatting and catching up but they agreed to help so we were all good there, the third was that after three weeks in a coma and then catching up with friends my body shot out and I ended up sleeping the last week of to build energy again, so the last two guys are sort of well, non-existent at this point in time, but I figured seeing as rias took on riser with 5 servants and almost poned his ass I reckon that if you take into account my little rampage a few years back and the power I have well... I'd say 4 is enough, plus you said yourself you can tell exactly how strong they are, you know as well as I do the outcome of this game whether or not I have six or four people in this fight, so I say the four of us fight, hell add some extra's to his team it will fun, I haven't had a good bout in ages, wadda you say hell king lets have us a tournament"

Ichigo said as smirked wickedly at riser knowing full well that riser was about face his greatest nightmare in his entire existence

Sirzechs smiled just as wicked as Ichigo and then laughed loud enough to fill the whole building

"well said young demon king, let us have a tournament to remember, but like you also said I do have extra people or should I say substitute fighters for riser, you see I thought of a extra entertainment, seeing as no one who has fought riser before can join in I say no one who has fought with him before can join in either so riser I have had an old friend of mine gather up five people join this little game, your sixteen servant are hereby confined to quarters till the games are over, now shall we bring in the few I have gathered up for this little bout he-he-he" laughed somewhat evilly

As he gestured to the opening door her said

"my old friend isshin shiba please bring in the guests"

As Ichigo heard his father's name he shot up from table and disappeared from sight and senses til everyone gasped in surprise when Ichigo slammed his father on the table and said

"What in the fuck are you doing here old timer HUH, how in the hell do you now this man and where have you been all this time, yo damn well could not have missed what went on three weeks ago so tell me what is going on before ... I ... make you" he said the last words through gritted teeth

Isshin quiet literally scared said as he patted his son on the shoulder

"easy son I can explain, first I knew all about Gilgamesh and her secret and knew in time you and her would sort it all out, second I didn't know it would go so far but when you friends cornered me and kept me out of it I had no choice but to obey and third I have known Sirzechs for many years ever since the forging of Gilgamesh we have known each other after all he let us into hell to forge her, I was one of the guards sent to oversee the process and keep all the people who knew about it safe, the last thing I was up to was gathering five soul reapers for today's fight,..."

Just as isshin was about to introduce the people he gathered a familiar purr hit his ear and he said in a whisper

"fucking yoruichi I should have know you would be one of them"

As a black silken coat cat rubbed his face he let go of his father and sat down, and then said

"let me guess the other 4 spirit energy's I feel back there, I know soi-fon, she never leaves her childhood crush alone these days so she had to come if you came, there is also kenpachi he never misses a chance have one more fight with me so he would have insisted on coming no getting out of that one, then there is hmmm well what a surprise, shusuke, rukia and renji well-well-well how nice of the old gang to come and say hi, so tell me why you three not some one more... surprising"

He said for a lack better words

As a manly voice came from the cat yoruichi said before rukia could a hand to Ichigo

"well easy rukia hasn't seen in ages renji wants to kick your butt for making her feel so alone without a another friend there and shusuke has business with you, so he had to join otherwise he couldn't come, besides I couldn't miss another chance to mess with your head"

And before Ichigo could register what she meant his eyes nearly burst and his nose ran read as di every mans nose in the room even soi-fon passed out from anaemia due to lack of blood that sprayed from her nose, as a naked yoruichi sat Indian style on the table right in front of ichigo's face it only lasted a half second before a red fire ball blasted the human cat through a wall when full flaming rias stood there more demon than women and growled

"damn she bitch cat you every do that again and taint my ichigo's vision with you disgusting image I'll dissect you and feed you to Cerberus, only I can be his eye candy you HELL CAT SHE BITCH"

She said as Ichigo picked himself up of the floor and said

"who remind me not get on her bad side, damn skippy girl poor cat never knew what hit her"

Just as rias calmed down soi-fon screamed

"LADY YORUICHI, YOU BITCH HOW DARE YOU HURT THE LADY"

She cried as she placed a hand on zuzumibachi and went to draw but only got 1 step and couldn't even shunpo as Ichigo placed one hand one her zanpakutou and the other forearm with blade to her neck,

"think on your next move carefully soi-fon, you may care about yoruichi but I love rias, you take one step forward against her with ill intent and I will not hesitate to relieve you of your head, you may be the fastest soul reaper, but I am the fastest there is, release you grip on zuzumibachi and turn around, now"

He said in direct blunt tone his mask now reappeared on his face horns pointed directly in her face, she looked deep head long into his red blood curdling eyes and choked out her answer

"s-sure w-we're all goo here o-ok no problems," she said as she turned around and muttered in her head

"you wait stingy soul reaper substitute I'll take you down and then we'll see how fast you are you pansy"

Meanwhile the rest of the room looked on at how quick he moved in a split second, only rias smiled and sat down to finish her tea, while Sirzechs and riser looked in amazement at just how quick soul reapers really can move, Sirzechs said after a while

"well it seems you shinigami have a speed worthy of the legends we all here about, the mighty protectors of earth and her inhabitants I see why king of heaven chose you as his defenders of mother earth and us the guardians of tatarial planes, so now that introductions are done shall we begin the games"

A very prominent crack sounded in the room as a tanned woman with purple hair cracked her neck and said

"Well now that was a bloody blast, what a warm up that was, I haven't been socked so hard since Aizen and his arrancar baby's well I say let's have some fun"

Meanwhile zaraki kenpachi was smiling like lunatic and renji and rukia were staring dumbfoundedly at the rest of room who passed of Ichigo and soi-fon's so called greeting as nothing more than what Sirzechs said it was, a greeting

Renji also looked at Ichigo then rias and thought a little too out loud for his own good

"how did a little blockhead like that dufus score a 100 on the hottie scale like her"

As a giant ice club formed in rukia's hand put renji through the floor she also returned to her somewhat dumbfounded state and thought

"how did change to look like that it so, _not sexy_" said her zanpakutou finishing her sentance as she quickly walked away and hid her miniscule body behind kenpachi as she blushed like beetroot dumped in bucket of red paint.

"kenpachi noticed her look at him then hide behind her and blush he waited for her face return to normal and did something so unlike him he seemed...normal, if possible for him

He picked rukia up and sat her on his shoulder and held her there so tight she couldn't move

"listen little women hide your affections better what are you 5, look I know exactly what happened just then even if you or the others do not, I know because yachiru deals with the same thing every time she see's Ichigo, I know because she deals in the same way you do, she hides behind my back, she finds the biggest thing and runs from her heart, unlucky for you two now though he is taken, so if you want my advice confront you heart and figure out what you want then follow that path"

After his very normal father like talk he returned to smiling like a maniac and just dumped her on floor like a sack of potatoes, the only one in the room keeping a straight face was shusuke who was actually rather grimed at this point in time and then suddenly drew his blade and said

"listen I can see all of you are very well friendly here but the king has asked me to find out some details Ichigo concerning your desertion of your roles as shinigami and placing yourself in league with the forces of hell, and of times now seeing as lately a group of devils have been seen attacking local town and accompanied by a man who wears scale armour and a women in fire red hair, also with them as I observed at your house a man who can place himself in a suit of armour called sacred gear, now I am certain you are not the evil kind of person Ichigo but after you attempt on soi-fon and the evidence I have to ask, are you in league with these rogues, are you and your friends here the ones attacking the local town. Tell me"

Ichigo looked at shusuke and said

"put your sword down captain commander I am not your enemy, look the detail of the rogue devils is just very big and somewhat puzzling coincidence, but if you want proof I am not your man than all I can ask is two thing one the colour of the armour the shinigami wore and the armour of the armour the sacred gear man wore, if these two match our people than after today we will accompany you to soul society to sort this mess out and promise you if you give us your word of no action against us till full proof is found we are not the culprits or are no sword is drawn on us, but if the what I ask proves us innocent I will help in any way I can, sound fair"

He said hoping this was the right path

Shusuke looked at and put away his sword reluctantly and said

"well the armour of the shinigami was black but he had no hollow mask and defiantly no horns and the armour of the sacred gear was I will tell after I see because when I sore your friend I thought he had the ability to change colours but I need to see it again just to be sure, so you there could you be so kind and show me your sacred gear armour you have"

He pointed to Issei who was hoping the man he meant was Vali, Issei stood up and said

"balance breaker Scale mail," as a red suit of armour enveloped his body he stood there arms crossed and said

"so I am good to go now am I , I sure meant the man in the silver suit vali right"

Shusuke stood there jaw dropped and said

"WHAT no wait there is a third man with this kind of armour ability, the man I am looking for wears a black set of armour like yours only it laced with gold plating and he has very long lance"

At that moment both Issei and Ichigo face palmed and groaned as shusuke and the room looked at them and even rias was puzzled and then shusuke asked

"may I ask why you two are so confusing right now"

Ichigo looked Issei and then said

"oh well may as well show them your new suit Issei we were going to keep a surprise for today, we finished over night last night, you see I slept all day for the last week but at night Issei and I trained to develop his balance breaker into what we call the dark sun suit, basically it means at night when Issei fight an opponent too strong he use this"

He pointed at Issei he said

"Dark sun overload balance breaker ultimate form," a burst of golden rays penetrated the room and a golden and black colour suit enveloped Issei he stood there with a two bladed bident (it's a two blade spear) with a dragon on the centre of the handle made of red ruby.

As shusuke looked at him in amazement as well as the rest of the room shusuke asked one more question to be sure it wasn't them he didn't want to accuse them of anything and tried his best to prove them innocent

"one last question is that a trident or a spear, and for the both of you when did obtain your abilities to look as you do now"

Ichigo put up his hand to Issei and said

"ok dude power down now I go this, well that weapon is known as a bident, a spear that has two identical in length width and strength blades, it is also capable of telescoping to any length but as it stands he can only go twice its normal length of 4 metres, as for our abilities he gained his last night so he hasn't really had chance to use them yet, as for me I gained mine at birth but if you are asking about my knew look 7 days ago, why it this relevant"

He asked confused

"no it just means I don't have to kill you now that's all, say Sirzechs that's your name right, I wanna give the boy a chance to test his metal, I only agreed to play this game for my investigation, so if I have to fight it would seem unfair of me to gang up on one of ichigo's friends when they are already facing another of my subordinates, so I wanna ask you to let Issei there join in, only on the basis he fights me though, is that ok with you"

Sirzechs looked at him and smiled and said

"why not this gets more and more interesting, well then I have decided on the pairings, the short stuff with body length pigtails will battle Ichigo alongside riser, the purple haired streaker with nice melons will vs the orange beauty over there and of course the two giants will face off and seeing as the two love birds here the red head and the midget seem to be less strong as the rest they can pair of with the archer guy and leaving the best for last the man in the kimono and Issei, so all are good to go lets fucking start already"

He said as he walked out of the room before anyone else could interject him, the players in room entered their respectful places for transport into the game room and Ichigo said as rias handed them magic coms

"right guys I forgot to tell you earlier on but rias informed that the system of the whole thing doesn't apply to soul reapers so any attack fatal or no is real so of you now your going to hit them with a fatal attack well try not to kill them if you can, isshida try not hit their vital spots like making unable to be soul reapers or hitting the head or heart ok, Chad umm just don't knock his head off, (Chad thumbed up) and orihime I know shit about vampires but I know they eat people so I don't know just eat any one no offense intended, oh and of course the rule applies to us to if we take a fatal hit we also die and they don't know this so be on guard, but remember fight like you wanna kill them just try not to kill them too much, just take and arm or leg or two, stop dead but not kill them,"

All three of his friends smiled and laughed and orihime said

"Ichigo we have enough times together to know what you mean and that you mean no offense to us at all, but never ask not to eat anyone again ok not a smart move honey, and no rias I am not hitting on him I'm lesbian so don't worry, no lets kick ass"

She said as she disappeared and warped into the game area,

"she's changed hasn't she Ichigo" said isshida rather concerned

"aha, very different from the orihime we know" said Ichigo

"no orihime is the same just her outlook things lessened on the concern side of life she is happier and more free, she is who she was meant to be, loving caring and strong enough and able enough to protect those she loves, and now she can be who was meant to be, the real orihime"

Both isshida and Ichigo looked at Chad then back to the area and smiled and then disappeared into the game where they all ended up in city of their own, as orihime Ichigo isshida and Chad along with Issei all heard rias say

"this program assigns a special area of fighting space just as big as the real world but without any consequence of damaging the real world so fight with as much power as you have, and this time around once a competitor is done, he graded and scored, the most points win, good luck guys"

All the competitors smiled and as a buzzer sounded a they all disappeared in white light and found themselves staring at their opponents standing in mid air, riser with his wings out looked soi-fon then Ichigo and said

"How in the heck can you two stand in mid air with no wings"

Both looked at him like he was a idiot and said at the same time

"were soul reapers moron"

"were soul reapers moron"

He looked at them and sighed like he should have guessed that was there answer

A voice from Sona came from the speaker,

"ok after a ten second count the players will be able to move and fight, if any one try anything before this count is up he or she is disqualified an the team of the disqualified player is also disqualified and the player either Ichigo or riser loses and faces the punishment of loss, as well forfeits his right to agreement at stake, all players fight by one rule, all players fight no one quits, fight well and fight hard, COUNT BEGINS

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

BEGIN THE MATCH

Ok guys that is the start of my tournament I hope you all enjoyed this chapter it was bit longer but I had to fit it all in this one to get as much in the next one as I want, so I hope you read and review and I hope you read the next chapter we start off with isshida and rukia and renji fighting it out, so please tune in next chapter for the start of the epic fights, also in the chapters I will introduce abilities that the cannon does not have and does have and most likely will never ever see or put in due to the fact they are just plain out there or way over powered for their show, but till next time

PHEONIX OUT

CHOW


	7. Chapter 6 Trio EL Problema

CHAPTER 6

Trio el Problema.

The arena where isshida, rukia and renji are currently fighting in:

He stood there high above the concrete jungle overlooking two capable foe's ready to bare down on him with fangs at the ready and blades dripping with malice ready to taste the sweet – sweet nectar of blood,

A sweat drop fell from his forehead as the midday sun beat down on his body as he waited for the inevitable battle to commence, sweat drops, breath heavy, sight honed and blades sharp, arrows drawn and strings taught, as the projectiles loose and the blades clash the battle of the archer and the samurai begins,

Isshida stood there as he failed to feel the surprise of renji and rukia dodging his arrows and them as he dodged their swings as bone cannon loosed a cero at him he dodged only fall onto a ice field from rukia's shikai and his feet were frozen to the building he landed on, as he contemplated strategy after strategy to keep on the up he resigned to his most useful tactic, the why solution as he egotistically called it,

As he shot at his feet and the ice broke away he placed his bow onto his back still manifested and drawn but slid away for negotiation purposes, as he stood there he fixed his glasses and said

"well it seems this going to go no ware fast don't you agree midget, hot head, look I'll be blunt about my question and when we are finished talking you two can decide if we beat each other to oblivion and back witch mind you, you will lose, but my question, tell me why are here, why are you fighting against Ichigo, why are you on the enemy's side this time tell, I thought you two cared about the friendship we all have, but instead of caring we find out you guys are fighting along side riser so he can use his ego and tare Ichigo and rias' love apart and then enslave the poor girls heart and treat her like a trophy not a women, here thought you two of all would disagree with this whole idea but here I am face to face with two back stabbing disrespectful shitty soul reapers, _tell me you WHY..."_

He spat the last words as rukia and renji froze in light of the question they were faced with, how could they answer this question, how would they answer this question, and if they could what is it that they shall answer hi with, a trust of power or a loss of faith in Ichigo,

Renji looked over to rukia who could hang her head and renji looked to isshida and said

"you don't need to know isshida but for formality sake and respect of who Ichigo was, we will tell you, basically it is this, there are four people that shusuke, kenpachi, yoruichi, soi-fon and us two are hunting, they are Inoue Orihime, Sado Yasutora, Isshida Uryu and Ichigo Kurosaki, these four names fell on the captain commanders wanted terrorist list and why did this happen because 4 weeks your blonde moron of a friends rampaged through the city and killed 500 people and I bet by the look on your face no one knew, on top of it all three unidentifiable foes rescued him along with one know associate of his, akeno the devil, for 4 weeks Ichigo his three friends and the devil company he kept vanished somehow, then we get a message from isshin to come to the underworld and fight you all in some game to decide some leadership quarrel between some ego douche and a girl who's bazoombas are too big to fit a friggen ship the size of the universe"

Isshida looked at them and asked one question

"how did you obtain all this information renji"

Rukia looked at isshida and said

"easy actually, you see when the war ended and Ichigo moved here Sirzechs gremory contacted shusuke and asked why a reaper had taken up residency, we simply said he moved on his own free will he holds no job obligations there, then when he started dating rias, (silent heart-broken cringe) we kept tabs on everything you guys did, when they got serious and moved in together isshin and Sirzechs decided to hold a rating game, then the times moved up and he rampaged for some reason and at that time 500 people died because of him and Issei in there knew outfits and knew powers, so now we are here to bring you in simple as that"

Isshida looked at her and laughed and while whipping a tear from his eye he said

"wow no one ever has had the ability to make me laugh like that oh good job, hmmm, but um how shall I say this, your info is all fucked up girly, 1 the count of dead is not five hundred seriously if it was the whole world would be in a panicking shit heap it was a about 5 and the deaths were so far apart they can't be connected, 2, ichigo's rampage and the games details and dates are not connected, the games were moved up and altered for reasons I can't even give a shit about, Ichigo went nuts because his zanpakutou went nuts and destroyed his body and altered him in ways only fathomable in your nightmares, 3, these terrorists you claim we are is just stupid, first on that note is this, the occurrence of the terrorists was yes 4 weeks ago but that is when Ichigo went nuts, he only obtained his new form 7 days ago, now Issei he is another matter he has had his sacred gear for over 2 years now, but I was informed by the gear itself, that he has never been able to use it in its precise form for more than 15 seconds not even enough time to kill someone, but after training with Ichigo to get stronger and protect the people he loves he obtained the new form you saw earlier of black and gold plating only 24 hours ago, he hasn't even used it so he doesn't even know what it does, also the weapons you guys told us about, the trident and two large cleavers,

Well, Issei does not have a trident and Ichigo as you saw does not even have any blades save for the two melded to hi arms,..."

Rukia butted in and raised her sword to him in a threatening manner

"you lie the spear he held was a trident it had the look of the weapon we were told about, and Ichigo does have swords those things on his arms a classed as swords so you lie,"

Isshida sighed and tried to correct her before the matter turned sour

"look midget (not the best start to his case) the spear Issei holds is called a bident spear, the explanation we got from the sacred gear was this, it is weapon conformed of 4 to 5 different weapons in one multiplying telescoping weapon to conform to all types of battle close and range combat blade, projectile and shield forms as well, it is comprised of two short swords as the spear heads, a chakram throwing blade and a telescoping spear pole that allows for extending range battles, also you can remove throwing blade and place one sword on the end of the pole and turn it into what's known as a twin-blade spear, a highly defined blade that allows for maximum attack efficiency and minimal downturn on the wielder also the he has the opportunity to create a weapon I thought of recently, (about ten seconds ago actually, can't let them know that), what I have seen from the capabilities of his weapon is it can form to anything you desire, if he place the throwing blade in the middle he would have a shield and a locking device that would allow him to never let go of the blade and never take damage on the holding arm, you see by these facts I can safely say the people you need to hunt are not us,'

Both rukia renji looked at him and renji said

"how do explain the fact that the people we got reports on and the small amount of video footage we saw in the 12th divisions barracks show a man with the exact same outfits as you orihime Chad Ichigo and Issei attacking people, explain that"

Isshida looked then and said

"well on that one I cannot, but all I can do is say that if I knew the time of the attack that this video showed I can try to explain if we did it or not, but I assure you we are innocent"

Rukia looked at him and said

"exactly 28 days ago"

Isshida smiled and said

"well easily that coincides with two things that happened between myself and rias and orihime and Ichigo, myself and rias visited a women named Sona to get information on this little arena we are in and was informed of some very unique info about our disadvantages in here, second that day Ichigo was dead, his life was cut down by his own blade, basically saying he was killed that day I saw him disintegrate myself, so you see we couldn't have done what you say but if you wish to push this matter you might as well defeat me and take in as a prisoner but be warned you will fail"

This pissed off rukia as usual about isshida cockey and arrogant nature, she raised her blade again and said

"your facts are false Ichigo would never die, he's too strong for that you lie, and these so called disadvantages in here what BS is that,"

Isshida smiled again and was enjoying being surprised by the stupidity and gulable nature of the 13 court squads people, he simply said

"try not to take any... fatal wounds, ok"

Just as he said that he vanished and just as he appeared behind them and renji and rukia turned, two spears of blue light pierced them in the back and pined them to the ground in searing pain and just as renji went to get up isshida shot a hail of arrows at them and rukia disappeared in a gold ray of light and reappeared in the medical room,

Inside the arena isshida said

You're lucky I was asked not to kill you by Ichigo so I used bludgeon arrows on you two, they'll smash you to a pulp but won't kill you, so you're lucky, now renji here is a piece of advice for your little investigation squad, get the facts right before you fuck with someone and accuse them of something, its not nice to piss people like us off, especially when you pose no threat, so on that note goodbye...aaargh what the...fuck"

Isshida felt a throb run through his arm as he looked across he saw his left arm fall to the ground as renji stood in front of him, as he looked to the dirt he saw the renji down there vanish in a puff of grey smoke,

"That was snake-tail camouflage a tactic for facing pain in the ass people like you"

Just as renji raised his blade to strike isshida down a grin crossed isshida's face and all renji heard before he vanished in a golden light was

"ha-ha sucker, fell for it"

As renji disappeared and ended up in the medical bay he heard a woman in the room asking one of the people there

"oi you tell me how these two ended up here I was told the program rejected their dna and didn't save them, tell why they ended up here,"

The other replied

"well only if they sustain a fatal injury Mam, if they die in there they die for good, but if there body is rendered useless and they are forced to forfeit the round via inability to battle they are rendered a loss and returned here for grading processing and repair, as per the rules Mam" said the young trainee

The older woman looked at them and said

"well ill stunned mullet the program does actually work on them well some things do work, relay this information to Ichigo and his friends they should be able to relax now"

With a quick whip of hair the young girl disappeared in a flash of green and a circle came went with her in it, while renji sat on bed stunned he realised what isshida said, _we found some unique information that day_. Suddenly renji realised, 'holy shit he was telling the truth, maybe we got this all wrong maybe we are really the ones in the wrong here but if this true then who is the real culprit here"

As isshida was transported out of his fight he was placed in the watch room with all the others of the devil shinigami group that he was now a part of, as rias looked at him she said, so how come you decided to talk instead of fight,"

He looked at her and said

"Honestly they weren't much a fight, for all the power they displayed in the blood war the power and the three of us have now orihime Chad and I are well how to say, too over powered for our own good those two were no match, I felt no match in that arena it was saddening really, so I tried to negotiate them but rukia and renji were too far gone in the information they got, they wouldn't listen, besides rukia's love for Ichigo blinded her, be careful of her rias she is a handful, it may come back to bite your ass off"

He walked off to the medical bay to see if he could repair his arm witch he was keeping free of bleeding through reistu wraps around is arm, as rias mulled over his words she thought, "her love for him, her love for him...HER WHAT"

"OI YOU GET BACK HERE, YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO"

MEANWHILE IN ORIHIMES BATTLE

The timer went off as the two stood there eyeing each other off, crimson red met violet purple, as orange faced off against purple, orihime cracked her neck and relxed her muscles as all her vampiric power flowed and flooded the arena, yoruichi smirked and said

"Is that all the power you...g-g-got...holy shit what is that feeling coming from your body"

Orihime laughed at her and said

"That is vampirism, malice hatred hunger and death, shinigami may be gods of death but a vampire is the harbinger of the end we entail all the true elements of death, and the beyond of what it entails, if you understand what I mean you will stay there and forfeit"

Yoruichi laughed at her and said

"You act as though you have already won"

Orihime smirked and said

"Oh but I have"

Well that is the end of six guys till next time enjoy the chapter and see you when I bring out the next one, it will be a vampire, shunko smack down, yoruichi and orihime bash up smack down tap out all in fight fest, yeah overboard explanation I know but you get it right it will be gooood, so till then see you later PHEONIX OUT

CHOW


	8. CHAPTER 7 Debut of the Dark Angel

CHAPTER SEVEN: The Debut Of A Dark Angel

As the duo faced off in the slight breeze of the replica karakura town the blistering crimson met flowing violet as vampire faced off against the deadly assassin, orange and purple swayed in the wind as glare on glare met each other, as the crackle of power was felt and the wisps of white came to light the sounding of "SHUNKO" travelled the air as orihime watched the fabled secret technique work its magic around Yoruichii's body.

Orihime grinned and said aloud. "Starting strong I see, good you'll need to"

Though in her private thought sounded the opposite 'Silly girl no matter your technique unfortunately for you, they are all weak.

As Orihime grinned she heard a voice in her head. "OI FOOL DON'T GET SO COCKY YOU KNOW I CAN SEE YOU, TATSUKI IS BEING MY EYE'S, FOOLISH GIRL" sounded the strong words of her master Seras Victoria.

Orihime stunned by the sudden call in her head flinched a second and as she replied "Haaa, yes my master...aaaargh"

She cried as she felt the sting of Yoruichi strike at her abdomen and launch her through two buildings before she came to halt in the wall of the third, as she pulled her-self from the wall her right tor from its hold and stayed embedded in the wall.

"SEE YOU STUPID GIRL THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GET COCKY" came Seras' voice form the void in her head.

As Orihime looked at her arm her anger flared and she called back to her master in a fit rage that surprised even her.

"OI YOU YEAH YOU YA DUMB COW ITS YOUR FAULT YOU KNOW, IF YOU HADN'T SAID A WORD I'D BE FUCKING KICKIN HER ASS RIGHT NOW, SO SHUT UP LEAVE ME ALONE OR NEXT TIME I SEE YOU YOUR ASS IS MINE" as Orihime calmed down she went wide eyed and thought.

'Ooooh fuck she's going to kill me, again"

As no response came in the way of words orihime heard a laugh only recognisable from the memories Seras gave her of her master ALUCARD, the laugh chilled her lifeless bones and she dreaded her fate as she knew when she got out all hell was coming down on her, she passed the thought off though as she had a fight to win.

She stood on the air with one arm dripping blood all the viewers of the games shocked in horror as the pretty young sweetheart now armless and thought to be on the verge of 'death', little did they realise Yoruichi had just awakened her deepest nightmare.

Orihime let out a cackling laugh that chilled all ears and turned many to jelly as black wisps circulated around her decapitated appendage and it turned to the all too familiar streams of blood that vampires use to regenerate, but this time her arm became a long slender razor sharp sword, on her right hand, long black as the darkest night nails grew and red smoke wafted from the tips as she grinned and shocked Yoruichi to the bone.

"Well since we're going to play that game then how about we play some real hard ball, wadda ya say I think it's my turn, he-he"

In a flash of red streams Orihime disappeared in the blink of an eye all Yoruichi saw was a steady stream of blood trickle down from her left side as she watched her arm fall to the ground and then out of sight and mind. She then felt herself launched through three tall building and finally resting in the last one before the water's edge, as Yoruichi pulled herself out she said.

"One lost arm is no biggy I still have two legs and a spare arm, I can still kick your ass little girl, your 5 centuries too young to think you can best me in power and speed"

Orihime grinned and replied. "Maybe not but...what about...tricks"

As she had said this she melted into black smoke and disappeared into thin air, followed by an almighty roar from the distant edges of town as three adjuchas hollow appeared in the arena, the spiritual pressure felt determined that they were indeed real adjuchas, not the projections.

Yoruichi flared her shunko as they neared her and decapitated the first one, then the second but failed the third as it grabbed her arm dislocating it and flinging her three blocks south crashing into the stadium and landing on the far side grand stand, battered and beaten, arms broken and torn of, legs immobile Yoruichi suddenly realised just how of league she was with the used to be young sweetheart she and her friends knew and loved.

As the adjuchas closed in ready to savour a meal worthwhile suddenly a howling scream followed by black blood trickled to the ground as a snarl and ripping sounded through the stadium as Orihime latched onto to its throat (well the hollow version of a throat) the beast then fell to one knee then the other buckled, soon after minutes of blood loss it fell to the ground as Orihime fed on her first meal since arriving in ichigo's knew town. Five minutes of feeding later the hollow dissipated and the crimson eyed beauty stood wiping the last of her meal from her lips and licking her fingers.

"Well now I'm fed and all juiced up, might give you a proposition my dear assassin" (she said mockingly) "How about you forfeit the round and I let you live to regret your fight here and one day when you grow stronger you may earn the right to challenge me properly, or if you don't wish that I just rip into your neck and have some desert, your choice"

She her last words with a grin, Yoruichi grimaced at her then frowned and replied.

"How about option C, I kick your smug ass little girl and beat some sense into you"

Orihime smiled and said. "if you can bring the beat down I'll gladly surrender, but in your current state you cannot move, your legs are broken in three place you have lost one arm the other is about to fall off and as I can read it you have about three litres of blood left when you should have six. So you have lost half you blood and your body refuses to move, face it your done, but I admire your spirit so I'll just head back, get healed up grow stronger then you can face me again, till next time, CHOW"

Orihime then punched Yoruichi in the face and sent her packing, moments later Yoruichi awoke in the medical room.

Rubbing her eyes awake Yoruichi then went wide eyed as she felt her left arm rub her face, she looked at the screen and there stood Orihime face to face with a long haired girl dressed in black, hair black as onyx crystalline, her eyes just as crimson, but her figure was not as she remembered it, it was more endowed then last time,

"Holy snap its Tatsuki what in heaven's name is she in there for"

A nurse maid walked over to her and replied

"We received strict instructions from a messenger with a weird sword asking us to let her deal with Orihime, apparently she has been a very bad person just like a certain patient who SHOULD NOT BE MOVING NOW LIE DOWN AND STAY STILL OR YOU ARMS GOING FALL OF, NOW"

The nurse barked as Yoruichi nearly shit herself, as she laid down she asked,

"May I be moved so I can watch this I have a feeling this fight won't want to be missed by anyone"

As the nurse agreed and moved the bed for Yoruichi to watch Orihime and Tatsuki talk, although the sound was audible she did not understand the conversation they were having.

Inside the arena things were just getting heated up.

As two of the most unlikely of opponents stood face to face in the most unlikely of ways, Tatsuki said to Orihime

"You know why I'm here don't you"

Came the voice of the long hared raven, as a crack in the speech went unnoticed to all but Orihime, even Seras missed that one, Orihime flinched as she saw the tell tale sign that gave away Tatsuki's true feelings in this matter.

A tear streaked down her check as the void in her mind filled with soft laughter of their master.

"Ha-ha-ha, so you think you can bitch at me then just walk away well as punishment you two will fight it out" as the void went blank and Orihime looked at Tatsuki she saw her crying.

Tatsuki then said "In my entire life I have never cried but two times, when you went missing in school and now, but this time I-i'm sorry my Hime but I have no choice she gave me no choice either way I choose I will lose you, if I fight, you and I separate if I don't she kills me, if we run she kills us both I'm sorry Orihime but I have no choice please just kill me, never have I felt so weak before, please just kill me"

As Tatsuki kneeled down on the roof top Orihime settled down on the roof top from the air and hugged her best friend/lover and said.

"Hell I'll be damned I ever let a single fibre of your body ever get hurt again, and I'll be even more damned if I let that bitch of out master screw us over, heck I thought she cared like she still had a human part left, but since drinking that blood from her Master she's become a real bitch, so stand up and listen to me"

As they both stood up Orihime kissed her on the check and said. "We are going to live here together with all our friends and make it so that we never have to worry about shit like this again"

As her thoughts turned inward she found Seras,

"Oi master you hearing me over there, listen up, Ok 1. We aint fighting, 2. You get screwed, 3. You ever try to order us around again you better think twice on that front, and lastly if you think just because we are fledglings we serve you, nuh uh your dead wrong we know the law, if we feed and grow out of your power we are free, and that is what we are, so the new rule is this, you set one single foot in the direction of our home or even our country and I'll skin you and devour you so fast Father time will shit himself, got it"

As Orihime bit into Tatsuki's neck and drank a mouth of blood the tie from both women to their former master was severed and both women felt the link brake from Seras and bind them together. As they both stood the room dissipated and both women felt themselves float from the room and appear in a small dark room where they found a women dressed in pink with a hat on that had a small red cross on it, she was the underworld nurse in the medical ward,

"Welcome ladies to the medical wing there is someone here who wishes to speak to you"

As the nurse led them to Yoruichi's bed they saw her propped up on a pillow with and elderly nurse beside her and club in her hand they also noticed several braces on her left arm and even more lumps on her forehead as Orihime said to Tatsuki via and un-intentional mind link,

"Um I guess that's my bad, went a little over board and took my rage out on her, cleaved her arm right off, he-he"

Tatsuki looked at her and then slapped in the back of the head then turned around and via and intentional mind Tatsuki said in grumbling reply.

"Well no sex for you for a month"

As Orihime felt a mental anvil smack her in face she practically melted and in a typical anime way she grew a shock of horror face and thought.

"No no no sex for A MONTH NOOOOOO COME ON, FUCK" as a pissed off Orihime walked over to Yoruichi's bed she heard the purple head say

"Well girly you have a damn fine punch on you but in future references try to tone it down aye you use too much umph in it and over calculate your area of attack leaving you wide open to counters and possible fatal strikes"

As Orihime raised her hand and a fist clenched the sound of yelp rang in the hospital Orihime slapped Yoruichi on head and said.

"Thanks to you I get no booty call for a MONTH a friggen month so help I'll turn you into Fridays roast"

Before Orihime could follow out on her threat a call came from the other end of the hall Orihime and Tatsuki yelled. "Make it two months for that"

As Orihime went through her melodrama she grew shockingly pale and felt the weight of the words

"Two months TWO FUCKING MONTHS OOOOH FUCK ME" she said aloud as Tatsuki replied

"Nuh uh not for two months"

Orihime tugged on the nurses skirt and asked

"Bed for a sick person please"

The nurse looked down and said

"From what my dear"

Orihime replied

"Love anaemia"

And with that she passed out.

Next Chapter (WAR OF THE GIANTS)

Well that was twist and half aye guys, hope you enjoyed reading it as much as we did writing it, so I any one has anything they wish to share you know the drill, please review and share what you thought and again a big shout out to my main man zanthraxone for all his help on this chapter and being my beta reader, so till next time guys have a great time and enjoy the story

PHEONIX OUT

CHOW


End file.
